Vampire Destiny
by Moon Bear
Summary: New And Last Chapter Up!(Also a fantasy and sci-fi story) There is a girl and a vampire, love, and a sequale with an interesting twist. Please RR
1. Prolog

Vampire Destiny  
  
Prolog:  
The victim lay on the ground in a huddled lump of rags. The blood was oozing out of the wound on his neck; painting the stairs with a dark crimson color. I sat there, staring at the flesh colored mound for quite some time. Finally, with one last glance, I slipped into the shadows to disappear; the dawn was approaching. Since I had just recently fed, I would not need another meal for quite some time. All I needed now...was sleep.  
As I walked home, I remembered the past...when I was a mortal, a real human female. Back then, I was known as Eve. Now, I am known as Eve still...but...I am a beast of the night. That's now though...let me tell you my story of how I came to be. It all started a few days ago... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Destiny  
  
"What do you mean you aren't going?" I asked.  
I was on the phone with my best friend, Rae. We were planning on going to a club tonight for some dancing and to mingle with the crowd; she didn't want to go.  
"I can't go because I have some things to attend to at home, Eve." Rae had told me. I understood though.  
"Alright then, Rae. Maybe some other time then?" I asked. "Yea. Hey, if you see any cute and single guys, let me know." She told me before she hung up the phone. I was bound to a night out at a club alone this time. Little did I know it would change my life forever.  
I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. The club was only a few blocks away, so I managed to walk this time. It was about 7:30 p.m. when I left my house. Beings how it was in the dead of winter, it was dark out already. The moon was full though. It left a silver light wherever I walked. What I didn't know was that a silent stalker was following me...  
When I got to the club, I dug through my purse to get my I.D. card. The bouncer always checked for it every time, even though he knew my face.  
"Club policy." He would always say to me. I shrugged it off, nodding each time. I knew it was only his job. I got up to him and flashed my I.D. card. He nodded 'okay' and let me pass. When I got inside, I could feel the energy from the beat and the lights and all the people inside.  
I scoped my seat out at the bar; and although I didn't drink, it made for a great conversational area. I wasn't even at the bar any longer then five minutes before I was being scoped out. It was my silent stalker, although I didn't know this at the time. He sat next to me and stared silently for a few minutes. It gave me the creeps, even if he was cute.  
"Hello, miss." He had said to me. I stared at him for a minute.  
"H...hello." I said. His eyes were dark and mysterious, but they were beautiful.  
I figured I might as well talk to him. He was cute after all, and very polite...and what if he was single?  
We engaged in a heavy conversation for two people who had just met. It was around 11:00 p.m. when I noticed how late it was. The club never closed until just before dawn, but I wanted to be home before 12. I said goodbye to my new friend, whose name I had found out. His name was Ristat. He offered to walk me home; I couldn't be rude and say no. I mean after all, he was very polite for a club guy. We left the club at 11:15 p.m. and headed back to my house. The moon was still out and was still leading the way with its silvery light.  
When I reached my gate, Ristat opened it for me. He walked me all the way to my door. I would have offered for him to come in, but beings how it was a first meeting and since it was so late, I decided not to.  
"Well, thanks for walking me home." I said. He nodded and turned away.  
"Wait..." I called after him as he started to walk off. "If you want to get in touch with me again...maybe...go out again or something...my number is 717- 1128. Call me sometime." Ristat nodded again and turned to leave. I noticed he was quiet now...he must have been tired.  
As I watched him go, I turned to go inside my own house. I thought about calling Rae and telling her, but I figured she was asleep by now. I decided to go to sleep myself.  
In the morning, after breakfast, I had called Rae. She was excited to hear about the "Mystery man" named Ristat. I did scope out a few guys for her too, but she was too into my story to care. When we had hung up the phone from our excited conversations, I was just about to do the dishes. The phone rang again. I went over to it and dried my hands on my shirt.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hi, Eve? It's Ristat. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again tonight...maybe not to the club...I was hoping, maybe like to dinner or something."  
One night and he already wanted to take me to dinner? I was shocked at first, but soon my reply came to me.  
"Sure. Sounds like fun. What time?" I asked curiously.  
"Around 7 or 8 tonight. Is that okay?" He was a true gentleman. Any time was good for me, as long as Rae didn't have any plans tonight; but I knew she was going to scope out guys at the club again.  
"Yeah, whatever time is good for you." I said. We agreed on 7. I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was only 9 a.m. now. I still had things to do. Eventually, I found a way to entertain myself until 5 p.m. That's when I decided to take a shower and get ready for my "date". When I was through, it was 6:53 p.m. I rushed downstairs to get the door, and make sure Ristat hadn't been waiting there forever. I opened the door to look out, only in a towel. He was just reaching the porch.  
Quickly, I opened the door and let him in. Yeah, I was a bit embarrassed to be standing there in a towel...but I think he was embarrassed to have seen me like this.  
"Hold on...make yourself at home. I will be right back." I said. He nodded but did not look directly at me. He was looking at the couch next to me. I guess he was really embarrassed. I rushed upstairs again to finish getting ready. When I was through I came back down to find him sitting on the couch he was staring at.  
At that moment, he looked even more mysterious then ever...but he was quite attractive. He looked at me and I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash a bright blue before my eyes. Maybe I was seeing things, I don't know. I went and sat with him, not wanting to leave yet. I couldn't take my eyes away from his...it was almost as if he had a hold of me.  
I suddenly felt his lips against mine. It was all happening so fast I didn't know what to make of it. I kissed him back, but only to realize he was now kissing my neck. In that instant, a sharp pain quivered throughout my body. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. Before I could regain my senses, I had blacked out.  
When I came too, I was dazed and confused. My neck was sore, and instinctively, I reached up to touch it. My hand drew back when a sharp pain raced through my body again. There was blood on my hand. I tried to get up, but to no avail.  
"Shhh...rest now. In time I will explain everything to you..." I looked around the room to see that Ristat was the one talking. I chose not to ask questions now, as my energy was low. Within minutes I was asleep again.  
When I woke up yet again, I felt Ristat's hand holding mine. The pain in my neck was gone, however. I opened my eyes and reached up to touch my neck. There wasn't any blood anymore...not even a scab had formed. I did feel two small little holes though.  
"Are you feeling better?" Ristat asked. I looked up at him and opened my mouth.  
"A little bit...wh...what happened?" I questioned.  
"I will tell you when the time is right...when you are able to walk and understand a little better." He told me.  
"Understand?" I thought to myself. "How can I understand something later that doesn't make sense to me now?" I wondered.  
I tried to stand up. I couldn't do it, so I sat up instead. My head was still swimming, but it wasn't as bad as before. I looked straight into his eyes with a questioning look. I had a feeling I would soon know the answers to all of my questions. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Vampire  
  
"You... did what to me?!" I demanded.  
I could feel a warm liquid dripping from my mouth. It had the taste of metal. I reached up to touch my face, and drew back when I realized it was blood. It was sweet, even if it did taste like metal. I looked at the blood on my hand. It wasn't the normal color of blood; no. This blood was shimmering, like a metallic crimson jewel. It was warm and comforting, in an odd sort of way.  
"You are just getting used to your new body, that's all." Ristat said to me.  
I looked up at him. "New...new body? What do you mean?" I asked.  
He sighed and looked down at his hands. I didn't want to find out what was next, but yet a small part of me did.  
"I turned you into a vampire, Eve." He explained. I was shocked. How could this man just come into my house and find a way to make me black out, just to tell me HE somehow turned me into a vampire? A VAMPIRE?! I couldn't believe it. This was a mythical creature we were talking about. A blood sucking, night loving, myth.  
"The nerve of some people!" I said harshly. Ristat looked at me and smiled. I noticed his canine teeth were longer then usual, and sharper then usual. They looked as if they were stained with blood. I cringed back against the couch.  
"Am I dreaming all of this?" I wondered.  
"No." I looked around. I can't be talking to myself, and answering myself too, can I? No, this was impossible. I must have hit my head really hard, because now I was hearing things.  
"Eve." A voice called out to me.  
"Who...who are you? What do you want?" I asked it.  
"It is me, Ristat. I can hear your thoughts. You are speaking to me through telepathy. This is how we can communicate in the eyes of mortals."  
Either there was something wrong with me, or I really REALLY hit my head on something. Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe I needed to go see a doctor. I was sure there was at least something wrong with me, if I was hearing voices in my head that somehow I managed to talk to.  
I looked at Ristat again and questioned him with my eyes. He didn't reply. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was beginning to believe that maybe I really was a vampire, and that maybe Ristat was too.  
For some reason, at that moment in time, I chose to believe him and his stories. I will never quiet figure out why. Maybe it was the mystery behind it all, or the fantasy. Either way, I knew I had to believe him, or die trying. Slowly, I managed to get up and make my way across the living room to the phone. I needed to call Rae. I needed to hear her laugh at me for being foolish. I needed her to verify I was having nothing more then a bad dream.  
"You might as well stop while you're ahead, Eve." Ristat called after me. I turned to look at him. My eyes narrowed and my dopey smile was lost.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because, she will never believe you, and unless you plan on turning her into a vampire as well, there is no way you can ever see her again...unless it's at night. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" He exclaimed.  
I shook my head again. Of course I didn't understand. I was new to this world now, with new senses and a new body. I would have to live a new life now. With new friends and new enemies...new loves and new hates. I wasn't sure if I could get used to the idea of a new me...for eternity.  
I glanced at the phone, and decided it would be best if I didn't tell Rae. If she did believe me, how would I explain it? I looked at Ristat for reassurance. I saw nothing in his face but the distant smile. I went back to him and sat next to him. He was like me. He had been ever since...ever since...  
I wondered how long he had been a vampire; and who had made him? If there was anyone now that I could trust, it had to be him. He put his arms around me. His hands were cold, but I could feel the warm blood pumping through him.  
"Why...did you turn me into a vampire?" I asked.  
"I've been following you...for awhile now. Ever since I laid eyes on you...I...wanted to protect you. I guess, in a way...I sort of love you. I never understood why I felt that way about a mortal. I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't unless I gave my dark and mysterious gift to you as well. I know...at first you might not like it...but, in time you will grow to live with it."  
I was shaken. To think that this creature wanted to turn me into a vampire; to ruin my life, just because he might love me? I couldn't believe it. I pushed him away from me, but his hold on me was firm.  
"Do not try to run away from what you don't understand, Eve. Just embrace it with open arms. Love it. Loathe it. In time you will come to call me yours." He remarked.  
"Me...call YOU mine?" I thought. "Not likely...you sick and twisted creature! You stole my life from me! I hate you!"  
I realized he could hear my thoughts, but I didn't care. He deserved it. It wasn't like I could just live my normal life anymore. My fear and sadness was finally overcome by anger. I looked at him very hard...searching for a sign of weakness. I could see the blood pulsing through his veins. So warm and inviting it looked.  
Before I knew it, my teeth were latched onto his neck. I was trying to rip a gash in his veins before he could throw me off. It was too late. I felt his hands slip under me and throw me back against the couch. His blood tickled my lips.  
"Ah. So you think you can kill me? Ha! Not likely. I admire your courage, Eve. This is why you are so beautiful to me." He laughed.  
I saw the gash in his neck reform before my eyes. The blood dried and soon there was nothing left but a red mark. I licked my lips. Something deep inside my stomach had shifted, and I suddenly seemed to want more. This was a lustful feeling...for the glowing, warm liquid that ran through him.  
He looked straight at me and smiled. He knew what I wanted. He seemed to tell me with his eyes rather then with words. I saw him reach for me and pull me to him. He slit his wrist and thrust the gushing wound towards me. The feeling inside me overcame me and I bit into his wrist.  
The blood filled me like a drug. It was intoxicating and repulsive at the same time. When he told me to stop, I didn't. I had passed off what he said as nothing more then mere air. He finally had to pull me off him while his wounds healed automatically.  
"You thirst now, little one. You are my Dark Queen now." He said as he smiled at me.  
I looked deep within his eyes and smiled back.  
"I...love you..." I whispered.  
Wait a minute. I just told him I loved him, and a minute ago I told him I hated him. Had I really said that? Was his blood making me say things? Was this a trick of his? I didn't understand. He looked so handsome, sitting there like he did. With each passing moment, I grew to love him more.  
He picked me up and carried me to my room.  
"Ristat..." I said.  
"I...know I am alone now. The only one I have left is you...you...who created me. I...don't understand anything about my new body or my new powers. All I know is that I love you now...and I am yours; for eternity."  
His soft, glowing eyes searched me up and down before they met mine. I could see he mouthed the words "I love you too" right back to me. I didn't know why, but I was happy...as happy as I had ever been before.  
"You didn't really hate me, Eve. It was only the confusion and anger talking. I went through the same thing when I turned into a vampire." He whispered to me.  
He was right. I never did hate him; Hell, I didn't even know him that well to love him either. I had fallen for this guy in less then three days, and now we were bonded for all eternity. He was my Dark King and I was his Queen. From now on until the end of time I would stand by his side; he would teach me the ways of the vampire.  
I watched him leave for a minute. I guess he went to lock the doors and windows. He must have disconnected the phones too. When he came back, he locked the bedroom door behind him and pulled down the blinds. He pulled my darkest blankets off the bed and hung them over the windows.  
"There." He said approvingly.  
"Now we can sleep in peace without anyone bothering us, or worrying about the sun."  
I understood exactly what he was doing now. His purpose was to keep us safe from the only things that were able to kill an immortal; the sun and humans. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked down at my feet. I had a feeling he knew me more then I thought he did.  
"We're made for each other now, Eve." He said.  
"We we're alone at first, but now we are together. You and me...forever together. I'm here for you, and always remember that I love you." He trailed off.  
I felt a strange urge in my heart now. My mind couldn't stop thinking about him, even though he was standing right there in front of me. His strong, yet handsome features stood out so boldly, vampire or not.  
I sat on the bed and stared at the floor. Everything was so new to me now, yet with him by my side, I wasn't afraid. He came over and sat next to me, pressing his lips against my neck. I could feel his energy and smell his blood, warm and inviting. He put his hands on mine and kissed me, softly and passionately.  
"Your every wish and dream can come true now...now that you're with me, Eve." He smiled at me as I looked up.  
His eyes were mesmerizing. They held me in a trance as he reached out to hug me. His arms were strong. He pulled me closer to him as his hands slid under my shirt. Within minutes, I found myself lying on the bed. He was sitting next to me. I didn't even know what had happened in those few, forgotten minutes. He must have pulled a vampire time trick on me or something.  
His eyes had held me in a trance and now I was lying there, confused and unclothed. He was now laying over me, pinning my wrists down. I felt every muscle in my body tense up.  
"You're scared Eve." He said, look directly at me.  
"I'm scared too." He whispered to me as he got as close to me as he possible could.  
His lips kissed me tenderly and my body quivered beneath his. I could feel his heart beating rapidly next to mine. He had let my arms go; putting his hands next to my sides. His hands touched my sides gently. They slid underneath me and stopped at the middle of my back. I'm sure you could guess as to what happened next. While he was working, I arched my back and he pulled me close to him.  
His lips found my neck and started biting. Typical vampires move. His muscles were falling into a cycle now. Tensing and relaxing, over and over. He was as nervous as I was. He set me back down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I could smell the sweat mixing with the blood. He sat up and looked at me softly.  
The blood from my neck was splattered in little droplets on my chest. He came closer to me and licked the blood off my skin. My hands found his, and I linked our fingers together. I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything; we didn't need to anyway, we both knew what each other was thinking. I kissed him on the cheek and curled up next to him. He was warm and loving.  
Sighing, he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. I knew he was asleep, and that we were safe. I whispered "I love you" loud enough for him to hear if he was still awake, but not loud enough to rouse him if he wasn't. I fell asleep within the next half an hour. The dawn had come. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: First Night  
  
When I had awoken, I looked around the room. There was nothing but total darkness, yet I could see everything as if it were daytime. I noticed that Ristat was already awake. He turned to look at me.  
"This is your first night out since you have been a vampire. We slept all day. You're probably hungry then. You should eat." He said.  
I had noticed his clothes were different then before. Instead of the clothes he wore to take me to dinner, he was wearing jeans and a rugged tee shirt.  
"Where did you get the clothes from?" I asked.  
"I went out before you woke up. I have already fed. These clothes I took from my victim." He exclaimed. He said that with such pride, as if it didn't bother him that he had just killed someone.  
I wondered how long he had been a vampire for. He must have been listening to my thoughts then, because he answered me.  
"I've been a vampire for three years. I've learned what I needed to know. I don't remember much of my maker, except that he was as normal a vampire as mortal." Ristat sighed as he said this.  
I went over to my dresser and threw on some jeans and a tee shirt, just like him. I didn't know why I seemed to be in a hurry to get out of this room, but I was. Ristat came over and took my hand in his.  
"We go now." He said.  
I followed him out the door and down stairs, never letting go of his hand. Once outside, the moonlight blinded me. At first I couldn't see a thing, but then it faded as if the moon were never there.  
"You get used to that after awhile." He whispered.  
We walked down my block and towards a secluded park near my house.  
"Who in their right mind would be at the park at this house? Anyone who is out at this time of night is usually at one of the clubs." I thought.  
When we got to the park, Ristat lead me over to the benches.  
"I'm going to be hiding, but watching you. I want you to do this all on your own. Understand?" He asked me.  
I didn't know how to respond to that. I was about to ask when he suddenly turned into a Raven and flew off to a nearby tree to watch me. I sat there in the moonlight, alone on the bench. A few moments later a man came by. He noticed I was alone and sat next to me.  
"Why are you alone, sitting in the park at this late hour?" He asked me.  
I looked at him and pretended to cry. My eyes were even watering. He got closer to me to comfort me. That's when I knew it was time. I parted my lips and drove my fangs into his neck. The ecstasy of it must have overdosed him, because he didn't make even the slightest of sounds. When I had my fill, I dropped him and left him on the bench.  
I looked at the tree Ristat had been perched in, only to see that he wasn't there. I sighed. He probably left me, thinking I was going to give up or something. I looked at the corpse once again, then turned to go back home. Ristat was standing right in front of me.  
"AHH!" I screamed and jumped back, startled.  
He laughed and held out his hand. I took it, and together we walked out of the park.  
"How did you do that?" I questioned him with my mind.  
"Easy. You think you're a raven, and you're a raven. Simple as that." He said to me aloud. Instead of going back home, we went down the block some more towards the club. I was scared of going inside. I knew Rae would be there. How was I suppose to explain this to her?  
"Are we going to the club?" I asked Ristat.  
He nodded and looked at me. I could see it in his eyes that he knew I was right...that I needed to tell Rae before something happened. When we got to the club, we both showed the bouncer our I.D. cards. He nodded and we entered. I proceeded to search for Rae, despite the bright lights and sounds. Within minutes, I found her. I went over to her and sat down.  
"Eve! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day and your phone wouldn't ring. I went to your house but the door was locked so I figured you weren't home." She said excitedly.  
"Yea...about that...um, listen. We need to talk. Can we go somewhere more...quiet? This is sort of important." I told her.  
We both got up and went to the bathrooms. Ristat waited at the bar where we left him.  
"Hey, Eve. Was that the 'mystery man'?" Rae asked me.  
"Yea. That's him. His name is Ristat." I told her.  
"Nice catch. I found someone I might like too." She said.  
I nodded. I was happy for her, but I really needed to cut to the chase and tell her what was going on.  
"Yeah? I'm happy for you, Rae...but listen; I need to tell you something. This Ristat guy, he's a vampire. Last night we were going to go to dinner but he turned me into a vampire too! I know you probably think this is stupid and that I am crazy and need to go see someone right? But you have to believe me!" I shouted out.  
She looked right at me. I could see she wanted to laugh, but my serious look told her otherwise. I smiled to show her my canine teeth. She gasped and backed up a little.  
"Wow Eve. You really are a vampire, huh? I mean it would make sense why you never answered your phone and such." She said.  
I looked at her; shocked to hear that she believed me just like that. This was too easy. She believed me just like that...no arguments, no telling me I needed to go see someone.  
"So...you do believe me then?" I asked.  
She nodded and smiled.  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I? You are my best friend after all and I do like that sort of stuff. I think you're kind of lucky to have a guy who is a vampire, and then have him like...turn you into one. That is so awesome! Wow, I wish I could find a guy like that."  
This was all happening so fast; I didn't know what to think of it. I suddenly got a great idea.  
"Hey! Rae? Bring your guy friend and yourself to my house around 11 tonight okay?" I told her.  
She looked at me with a questioning look but just smiled.  
"Okay." She said.  
I turned to go and get Ristat. We needed to talk, right now!  
When I got back to the bar, I grabbed his hands and began to walk out the door. He followed me, but with a strange, questioning look on his face.  
"Eve...where are we going? What happened? Hey are you alright?" He asked me over and over.  
I told him what had happened and where we were going all in my mind. He nodded, but was still confused. When we reached my house, he stopped me before I could enter inside.  
"Are you going to explain everything to me? I know you are hiding something Eve and I want you to tell me right now!" He demanded.  
I pushed him out of the way gently and went inside. He followed me reluctantly. I sat down on the couch, him right behind.  
"Is there any way we can turn Rae and her guy friend into a vampire?" I asked him.  
"Wh...what? You want to do what?!" He shouted at me.  
"I want to turn Rae and her guy friend into a vampire too. She likes the idea! Please, can we? Is there anyway to do this?" I jumped.  
He shook his head.  
"No, no and no again! We are not going to turn anyone we please into a vampire! Are you crazy?!" He screamed at me; it hurt my ears.  
"Why not! You turned me into one without my consent, how come I can't do it?" I shouted back at him; but immediately felt bad.  
I began to cry. I couldn't believe that he would do that to me, and not let me be able to do it to only two people. Did he not understand that this was my best friend? My sister practically?  
"Aww...Eve...don't cry. I'm sorry, it just can't be done. It isn't right...I..." He broke off and I felt his arms wrap around me.  
"I love you, and you know I would do anything for you...so...Eve...we can do this if you really want to." He said sweetly.  
My tears dried and I looked at him. I hugged him and kissed him.  
"Oh thank you, thank you! You don't know what this means to me! I love you." I said excitedly.  
He nodded and smiled.  
"When are they supposed to be over here?" He asked me.  
"11 tonight." I said.  
He nodded again. I looked at the clock. It was 10:00 now. We had an hour to go.  
"What are we going to do for an hour?" I asked him.  
I could see he was thinking about this one. I didn't know what we would do for an hour, and obviously neither did he. He laughed and just sat there, staring into my eyes and smiling.  
"Well?" I asked.  
He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly.  
"I think we can just sit here for an hour...don't cha think so? I mean it's only an hour and its...well...we have to plan this out too you know." He said.  
I nodded in agreement. We worked on a game plan for the hour at hand.  
"You know...maybe this is a bad idea. I really don't want to take life away from them only to make them loath me or something...when she gets here I will tell her it was all a mistake." I said solemnly.  
"Eve...are...you sure?"  
"Yeah. It's the best way, Ristat. I can't see them trapped like me."  
"Trapped...like you? Is that how it is now? I see...I'm sorry I trapped you, Eve." He said as he got up.  
"No, it's not like that Ristat. I didn't mean it like that. You don't understand. I love you. It's just that, I can't see them not living life to its fullest...but with you, I'm happy. I'm glad you did this to me. It's just...this is new to me, that's all...I'm sorry if I hurt you." I said as I got up and put my arms around him.  
He placed his hands on my sides and hugged me.  
"I love you too Eve...and I'm sorry too...it's just that...I never asked for this to happen to me...and I never really wanted to do this to you either, but I loved you and I couldn't bear to see you leave before me. I guess...it was for my own selfish reasons. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me..."  
"Ristat...I don't forgive you...because you did nothing to me. It wasn't selfish that you did that to me...you just didn't want to be alone...I understand how you feel. I love you, and I'm glad I can spend all eternity with you by my side." I said as I smiled and looked straight into his eyes.  
Just then the doorbell rang. I couldn't believe an hour had passed all ready. I went to answer the door. Low and behold, it was Rae and her guy friend.  
"Hey, Eve." Rae said.  
"Hey..." I said as I let them in.  
They went to the couch and sat next to Ristat. I followed.  
"So...Eve, Ristat...this is my guy friend Nasha."  
I looked at Nasha; carefully inspecting him. I noticed that Ristat wasn't in the mood to break the silence about out decision first.  
"Hey, Rae...we...can't do this. Ristat and I were talking, and we can't take your lives away. You have too much to live for. I'll still be able to see you guys at the clubs at night and stuff...if anyone tries to buy this house, tell them it's a vacation house and the owners are on vacation." I explained to them both.  
Rae and Nasha just looked at each other and shook their heads. I don't think they understood what I was trying to tell them. If they did, they didn't want to. I sighed and looked at Ristat for any sign of possible help or advice he might have to offer. There was none.  
"Listen you two...at first we thought that this would be a great idea because then we would all be friends and stuff...but the truth is, it's a horrible idea. Ristat never asked to be a vampire and neither did I. We didn't want to take your lives from you before your time is supposed to come. It would be more out of selfishness rather then out of fun, friendship, or anything else. Do you know what I am trying to tell you?" I looked at Rae for some sign of understanding...I had got what I had hoped for.  
"Yeah, we understand. It makes perfect sense and all. So...I will tell anyone who tries to buy this house that you are on vacation. I guess I will see you at the clubs then on some nights?" Rae proposed.  
I nodded my head. Of course she understood; she was my best friend. I didn't know about Nasha though...he was very quiet. I think he didn't even know what was really going on. He seemed lost and out of place here, like so many other things. He was staring off into the distance.  
"Oh yeah, he's gone." I thought to myself as I silently chuckled.  
Rae got up to let herself out the door. Nasha followed like a little lost puppy. Ristat and I watched them both go. After awhile, Ristat and I both left the house for something to do for the rest of the night.  
The last time I checked my watch, it was 4:17 a.m. There was only 30 minutes until dawn. I was hungry and needed to feed yet again. Ristat wasn't hungry though. Twice in the same night, and you would not need a meal for awhile. We took the back streets behind the club. I spotted my potential victim. He was sitting on the steps to the back entrance of the club. Ristat stayed hidden in the shadows as I approached the man. 


	5. Epilog

Epilogue: The Crossing  
I sat next to him, pretending to be lost and needing someone. He took to this too well, and put his arm around me. This was my chance. This guy was obviously a player of some sort. I leaned into him and sank my fangs into his neck before he knew what was happening. The blood rushed into me in a hot, rushing flood. It was like a raging river on a hot summer day. When I had finished, I got up.  
Ristat came out of the shadows and kissed me, licking the remaining drops of blood from my lips. I turned to look one last time. The victim lay on the ground in a huddled lump of rags. The blood was oozing out of the wound on his neck; painting the stairs with a dark crimson color. I sat there; staring at the flesh colored mound for quite some time.  
Finally, with one last glance, I slipped into the shadows to disappear; the dawn was approaching. Since I had just recently fed, I would not need another meal for quite some time. All I needed now...was sleep. This is where my story had ended as a mortal, and began as a vampire.  
As I walked home, I thought about my story. My adventures. Ristat walking next to me. Hand in hand we entered out safe haven, just as the sun was rising over the horizon. I think for the first time since then, I have really finally gotten used to being an immortal creature of darkness...Ristat's Dark Queen... 


	6. Forgotten Chapter This was edited out

This is what was edited from my VD story...  
  
This is right after Ristat turned Eve into a vampire.  
  
He looked at me for a moment, and then smiled. I smiled back, then looked down at my feet. I had a feeling he knew me more then I thought he did.  
  
"We're made for each other now, Eve." He said. "We were alone, but now we're together. You and me together, Eve. I'm here for you. I love you..." He trailed off.  
  
I felt a strangeness now. My mind kept thinking about him, even though I was staring right at him. His strong yet handsome features stood out so boldly: vampire or not.  
  
I sat on the bed and stared at the floor. Everything was so new to me now, yet with him by my side I wasn't afraid. He came over and sat next to me, pressing his lips against my neck. I could feel his energy and smell his blood, warm and inviting.  
  
He put his hands on mine and kissed me, softly yet passionately.  
  
"Your every wish and dream can come true now...now that you're with me, Eve." He smiled at me as I looked up. His eyes were mesmerizing. They held me in a trance and he reached out to hug me.  
  
His arms were strong as he pulled me closer to him; he slid his hands under my shirt. He pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra with one quick motion.  
  
Within minutes, I found myself lying on the bed with him sitting next to me. I didn't even know what had happened within those few forgotten minutes. His eyes had put me in a trance and now, I lay there, naked and confused.  
  
Now he was sitting between my legs. His strong arms were on my wrists, pinning me down. I felt every muscle in my body tense up.  
  
"You're scared, Eve." He said, looking at me. He got closer to me, so we were now touching. "I'm scared too." He added, passionately. His lips kissed me tenderly and my body quivered beneath his. I could feel his heart beating rapidly next to mine.  
  
He had let my arms go; putting his hands next to my sides. He sat up and moved his hands down to my knees. They seemed to have a mind of their own.  
  
I felt his hands slid up my thighs, up my stomach and over my breasts. Then they slid under me and stopped at the middle of my back.  
  
He was now lying on top of me again. My thighs touched his hips, and then I felt him enter me.  
  
My body tensed and quivered at the same time. I put my arms around him and rested my hands on his shoulder blades. He started thrusting. I arched my back moaning, as he pulled my upper body close to him.  
  
I ran my nails down his back. I could feel his muscles working everywhere. They fell into a cycle: tensing, relaxing. He started biting my neck. He kissed up my neck and then started kissing my lips. With a final push, he let himself go. I cried out, and he pulled himself out of me.  
  
He set me back down, and lied there, staring at me. I could smell the sweat mixed with the smell of blood. His chest was heaving, and mine was covered with droplets of blood.  
  
He licked the blood off me and rolled over, lying beside me. My hands found his, and I linked my fingers with them. I didn't say anything, as we both knew what the other was thinking.  
  
I kissed him on the cheek and curled up next to him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. I knew he was asleep, and that we were safe. I fell asleep within the next half an hour. The dawn had come. 


End file.
